dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Tropes Wiki/Adored by the Network
So you're curling up on the armchair to watch your favorite show — but the schedule has been changed and yet another airing of the network's most popular (or just favored by execs) show is airing in its place. Your blood boils, but there's nothing you can do — it's the network's pet program. This is Adored by the Network in a nutshell. An over-promoted, over-aired program that either dominates the entire schedule or gets promoted over every other show on the network or some combination of the two. Whenever networks stumble upon a massive hit show, this show usually gets the most attention and most promotion. Marathons are run, special programming events occur often surrounding the show, and the show is given multiple airings daily. This usually comes at the expense of all the other shows on the channel, particularly the shows on the verge of being canceled. At the very least, they will just be ignored. At the very worst, they can be canceled or re-tooled to make it more in line with the adored show. And at very, very, worst — it could signal the first signs of Network Decay, as the network may add more shows similar to the network darling to the lineup. Despite the network's fixation on this show, it doesn't fit the nature of being the Creator's Pet because, well, if it's a hit, then many people like it. It may be a critical darling that's loved by all. You yourself may like the show. But you also like other shows on the channel and the overbearing presence of the program just may be too much. This may lead to even the people who genuinely enjoy the show may getting sick of it. Enough of this can ironically result into the show being considered Screwed by the Network, as it can lead to the show's downfall and cancellation. Before you add an example, keep in mind this isn't Complaining About Shows You Don't Like. Also, the simple act of airing the show a lot of times doesn't alone qualify it for this trope. The network has to go above and beyond to prop this show up constantly. See also Marathon Running (where whole marathons can be dedicated to a single show), Cash Cow Franchise, Hollywood Hype Machine (when this happens to actors), Creator's Pet (when this happens to characters and the fans are annoyed), Wolverine Publicity, and Network Decay. Network to the Rescue is a sure sign of this. Contrast Screwed by the Network; also sometimes the result of this trope. See also Network Red-Headed Stepchild. Examples Live-Action TV *The biggest offender in El Kadsre is a comedy block on Banushen Television, where they aired most of the popular shows like Murphy Brown, Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, Friends, Malcolm in the Middle and Seinfeld as well as its associated clones and Banushen Television was pretty much "the Friends channel" in El Kadsre. * Rainbow for Boomerang in the Jetanie Archipelago. Western Animation * Nick Jr. Kuboia: ** Due to its popularity, Cindi and Friends would be aired multiple times everyday and was frequently promoted on the channel. ** The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets was a popular pick for the channel, and would sometimes air up to four times a day. In fact, it is among the very few shows to air on the channel throughout its entire fourteen-year lifespan. * Teleguan has an obsession with The Lion Guard, to the extent that, on their weekday block of cartoons, it is the first show of the morning and has a double slot while other shows have a single slot. * ETVKK, as of 2019, has a obsession with RWBY Chibi, The Transformers, and Toad Patrol. In September 2019, M.A.S.K., Blazing Dragons, 101 Dalmatian Street, and Redwall began to be overplayed as well. * Disney Channel Tasanala: ** Disney Channel Tasanala is airing mostly Tamagotchi!, The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets, It's... The Eric Crepitu Show!, My Life as a Teenage Robot and Ed, Edd N Eddy since 2009 (when Disney Channel Tasanala stopped airing Disney shows, when it moved to Cartoon Network Tasanala), until its closure in January 1, 2020. ** its preschool block, which named as Playhouse Disney Tasanala airs no shows (since 2018) except for Go Jetters until its closure in January 1, 2020. ** its sister channel, which named as Toon Disney Tasanala airs nothing but Isekai Quartet, Tamagotchi! Yume Kira Dreams, The Adventures of Charlie and Tutu, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Kitty is not a Cat, Ed, Edd N Eddy, It's... The Eric Crepitu Show! and League of the Stick Race until its closure in January 1, 2020, due to Toon Disney Tasanala drops all Disney XD programming in 2017 * GBC Kids, has a obsession with Banzi's Secret Diary, all of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series, Cookie Run: The Series, and Unikitty!. * 3G (Euro Republics) ** Almost Naked Animals during it’s premiere in 2011, the show aired at least 15 times a day after it’s premiere, which resulted in The Simpsons and Family Guy being removed and temporarily being moved to the main TV3 channel until November 2011 when the shows returned to the schedule, ANA turned out to be a flop in ratings and was later moved to one single slot, the show now airs at 10pm on weekday nights after Family Guy and before Daria. ** Doodle Toons, During it‘s first airing in 2015, They shown heavy advertising, often showed 3 for the show in every commercial break, newspaper ads, advertising on lots of bilboards, randomly interrupting shows at random points to show moments from the show, which was controversial, since once, during a SpongeBob episode, it cut to Jellybean (a character in DT) screaming “ARE YOU S*ITIING ME?” This continued during every show aired up to the show’s premiere, the first 3 episodes airing every top of the hour for the first 7 days after the show first aired, along with a countdown timer, and a build-up show, simulcast with TV3, 3Legacy, ETV Two, ETV Max, Prime and Spark, with an audience and a huge countdown to the show’s first broadcast, completly uncut with deleted scenes (including scenes offensive to My Little Pony and the F bomb) included. The audience after the first three episodes (played back to back) were able to decide on what they thought and 97% voted it as an awful show and has went on the be one of the most hated shows in the country. * Comedy Central Family Gau has obsession with Tasanalan edit of Tamagotchi! animes. * Investigation Discovery Gau has obsession with SMG4 Category:Dream Fiction Wiki Category:Tropes